


A long lost friend

by Pureheart



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OC/Character - Freeform, character/character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureheart/pseuds/Pureheart
Summary: When a long lost friend of the three good fairies gets found by Sofia and injured badly, how do they react? Some old feelings recover? New ones develop? Friendship or romance?
Relationships: Fauna/Flora (Disney), Fauna/Merryweather (Disney), Fauna/OC, Flora/Merryweather (Disney), Flora/OC, Merrryweather/OC, sofia/OC





	A long lost friend

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling errors!*
> 
> I’ve decided the OC will be a little taller than merryweather (poor thing so short) she dresses in all different shades of purple, her hair is silver. It’ll be said in the story but I wanted to make it clear.   
> ~pureheart

Datrie’s POV (pronounced ‘Day- tree’)

I was getting weaker, it didn’t help that those trolls took my wand and broke it, now I’m just dependent on my wings and any spells I don’t need a wand for, which isn’t many.

one of them swings at me, I dodge another one attacks and I get slammed into a giant rock. Ouch that probably did a number on my wings, ugh just what I needed.

I get up and fly up, yep definitely damaged my wings. I dodge another attack but one from behind hits me, ripping one of the sleeves on my dress off. Exposing a now cut and bruised arm.   
  


my silver hair was getting messy from the fighting back and forth. I go to blast one of them but I hear someone yell.

”hey! Leave her alone!”

correction there was 3 kids, two girls one boy, one girl looked a lot like the boy twins possibly. The other one not so much.   
  


the trolls took this chance to knock me down into the rocks again. That hurt a lot, the trolls seemed to be leaving? That’s odd but I’m relieved.

One of the kids runs to where I landed, she had a purple gown on, a tiara, she had a purple amulet around her neck, she had brown hair...about 9 or 10 years old looking.

“are you ok?” She asked helping me up, it was sad I wasn’t that much taller than her. Damn my short figure.   
  


“yes I’m alright, thank you...?” I say

”Sofia” she says 

“well thank you Sofia” I say

the other two run up

”Is she ok Sofia?” The blonde girl says, looking a year or two older than Sofia 

“I don’t know amber.” Sofia says. So the blonde ones name is amber.

”who are you anyways?” The blonde boy says

”I’m datrie” I say

”that’s a cool name, I’m James” he says

I shake his extended hand 

“it was nice meeting you three but I really must be going” I say, before realizing my wing is broken

”you’re wing!” Sofia exclaims.

”we should take her in the castle Sofia, I’m sure mom and dad won’t mind” James says

”good idea” Sofia says

* * *

they take me to a room in the castle, I sit onto the bed as Sofia told me to stay there. She came back with a servant who looks like a medic probably.

she checks my wing carefully, making sure not to touch it too much.

”looks like it’s broken, you might be out for a while miss-“ 

“datrie” I say

“well Datrie, you can stay in this room. The king already knows and has given the ok” she’s says before walking out.

”should we call them?” Amber asks Sofia 

“who now?” James asks his twin

“She means Ms.flora, fauna and merryweather” Sofia says

those names sound familiar but it could be a coincidence. I try to adjust my wing a little but it’s no use.

”we should definitely call them” Sofia says pulling out a phone

* * *

a little while later, Sofia comes back with three very familiar fairies. my eyes widen

”it can’t be” merryweather says

”is it?” Flora asks

“Datrie? is it really you?” Fauna asks

I nod slowly, the three of them hug me tightly.

”ow watch the wings” I say

”do you know them datrie?” Sofia asks me, I nod 

“she’s an old friend of ours” flora says

”more if you’re fauna..” merryweather whispers, fauna elbows her

”your wings...they’re broken.” Fauna says concerned

“what happened?” Merryweather asks

”I might have been thrown into boulders several times by trolls”

”what about your wand?” Flora asks

”they snapped it in half” I say

”oh dear..was that the custom one?” Fauna asks

”yeah, it’s fine though. I have spares” I say

”I’ll let you guys catch up” Sofia says leaving the room. Fauna sits beside me on the bed

”you’re hair is silver now? Wasn’t it platinum blonde before?” Merryweather comments 

“I dyed it again” I said

we continue talking catching up. Fauna goes to feel the broken spot on my wing.

”ow” I say

”sorry dear” she apologized

”where have you been anyways? We thought you got killed by maleficent or something” merryweather says

”yeah fauna cried for weeks.” Flora said smirking

“did not” fauna argues, flushing 

”oh no, I was captured by those trolls who attacked me earlier. I escaped a few years ago but every so often they find me and try to bring me back” I explain 

“but why?” Flora asks

”they want me to bring in more people to work for them...it’s kinda a deal. They promised my freedom but they broke the promise”

”what do you mean by ‘bring’?” Merryweather asks

”let’s say I’ve learned convincing techniques to get what I want” I say

”so like flirting but don’t feeling anything?” Fauna asks, I nod 

“it sometimes got a little far, which is why I escaped”

”what do you mean?”

”you know how men are..they think no means yes and scram means I want you” I say bluntly 

the three of them hug me again, I hug back.

”I’m glad you’re back, and safe” flora says 

“Me too, I’ve missed you girls” I say

I especially missed fauna but I didn’t mention it. I guess I’ll have to tell her someday, but right now I want to get use to being with my friends again.

“You can come back with us if you want” flora says, I smile and nod

i was probably the closest friend wise with flora, I told her a lot of things that I don’t even remember now. She’ll probably remind me. 

I was super close with them all, I always saw merryweather as a little sister and fauna...well let’s say it wasn’t platonic.

i loved her but I never told her, I have the same feelings now I never stopped but I don’t think she shares them so...

”let’s go going now” flora says she pulls me up, by the arm, fauna latches onto my other arms and merryweather flies beside us.

before we leave Sofia gives me a big hug. “Are you going to visit the school? I want to see how you’re doing tomorrow” Sofia says

”it’s up to flora, princess” I say ruffling her hair, she giggles and fixes her tiara.

flora smiles at the small princess “yes Sofia, you can visit her in our office at lunch tomorrow” flora says before we leave

* * *

We teleport to the house instead of flying for obvious reasons. Flora said I would be staying with fauna in her room..I know what she’s up to...I give flora a look.   
  


she smiles innocently at me, as if she has no idea what I’m getting to. Fauna gets a firm grip on my hand and pulls me upstairs making me flush.   
  


she lets go of my hand when we get to her room. She opens the door, it’s a pretty big room, it has 3 walls forest green and one grey. There was a queen sized bed with a green comforter the same shade as her cape.   
  


she closes the door and gives me a hug, making sure to avoid my wings.

”I didn’t get a proper hug from you” she says, she always did get the most affection from me.   
  


I take her glasses from her, she reaches for them “when did you get these?” I ask handing them back to her

”A little while ago” she says “let me help you with that” she bandages the cuts on my arm and fixes the sleeve of my dress.

I almost forgot about that, I guess I got distracted. She takes my wings off me to avoid anymore damage to them.  
”thanks” I say 

Fauna checks for anymore cuts, she pulls up my other sleeve to reveal more cuts but not from the trolls. I quickly pull it back down.

”Datrie. What are those from?” She asks seriously 

“they’re nothing fauna. Don’t worry about it” I say, fauna backs me up into the wall.

”are you sure?” She asks, I nod she backs away hesitantly. I didn’t mind her being so close, it was just the reason why she was so close.

* * *

narrator POV

  
Later on flora talks to datrie, she asked her if the trolls did anything else...datrie bites her lip. Not making eye contact with flora.

”datrie.”

she doesn’t answer 

“datrie?” Datrie looks up at her old best friend, who’s still her best friend.

”you can tell me, remember you use to tell me everything?” Flora says

”I know but...I don’t think I can tell you this” Datrie says on a verge of tears.

flora hugs her not wanting to see the silver haired fairy cry.   
“you can tell me when you’re ready then.”

datrie nods

”guess what? When you disappeared guess who cried for over a month?” Flora asks datrie

”you?”   
“no, it was longer for me. But fauna did..she would repeat how much-“ flora gets hit in the head by fauna “ow! Fauna what was that for??” 

”what did you keep saying fauna?” datrie asked now curious   
“n-nothing” fauna flushes but glares at flora to keep her mouth shut

”flora! What did she say?”

”I can’t tell you, I would like to survive the night” flora says, Datrie giggles

Datrie goes to find merryweather, maybe she can tell her. 

* * *

(reminder pronounced ‘day-tree’)

Flora POV

once datrie leaves, fauna pulls me into the other room. Uh oh here it comes

”I can’t believe you flora!” She yells

”why? It’s obviously you were and still are head over heels for her” I defend 

“that’s not the point, don’t give her hints! Let me tell her myself” fauna tells me cooling down a little

”well I can tell you one thing.” I say

”what’s that?” Fauna asks 

“she’s likes you, just give her time” I say

”did I hear you correctly, dear?” Fauna asks shocked 

“yep. Just let her get use to things first” I say. Fauna nods before walking away.


End file.
